


Simple Truths

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always believed in the simple truths the world provides for him. Problem is...Castiel seems to make him want to break them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Truths

If there’s one thing Dean has learned in his life, it’s that there are simple truths, and many of them at that. The futility of arguing with them, though, will drive you absolutely mad, so he learned far too long ago to not even try. Every time Dean states, “good things always crumble,” Sam sighs loudly, shooting him a look and shaking his head, but even he knows not to push his luck much farther because Dean has an arsenal a mile long of why it can’t be disputed.

(And he rather likes to prove it).

So when a guy enters Bobby’s maintenance shop with a quizzical look that can’t help but supply a smile to Dean’s face and blue eyes so blue they remind Dean of trips to the lake with his mother and that calm, calm blue that happens after a rainstorm searching for someone Dean wishes dearly was _him_ , he _knows_ that he shouldn’t even attempt to talk to him. Number one of the simple truths? Good things are always evil in disguise, specifically when it comes down to Dean Winchester.

Before Dean even approaches the guy in the trench coat and wicked sex hair, his mind has already created a million different reason for why it _won’t_ work, why he shouldn’t even want it to, and he finds himself agreeing that he should certainly just let it rest, but maybe Dean has always really been a glutton for punishment, so he swaggers over anyway.

“Hey, I’m Dean, what can I do for you?” he sends a smooth smile in his direction. His eyes fall down to the man’s tie and the crooked way it falls, can’t even begin to describe how endearing he finds it to be.

“I’m Castiel. My engine is making a sound,” he explains. Dean knows he’s screwed as soon as the name _Castiel_ has sprouted out of his mouth because now he knows the name of the unfairly gorgeous man across from him and his heart has already attached itself to him like some duck seeing his mother for the first time.

Dean reaches his hand out to shake and sees a ring on a rather important finger that sends a shock straight to his heart. Simple truths, he reminds himself. He’s always so stupid to ignore the simple truths.

* * *

 It takes a week and a half to fix Castiel’s engine, and if Dean makes it last a little longer, ignores the work on it, than Bobby is kind enough not to mention it.

Simple truth dictates that people are stupid, and will always choose to do things even though they know they shouldn’t. Dean always tries to ignore this one, defy it, but Dean decides he sucks so he meets Castiel when he comes in and embraces it.

“Dean,” he greets, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hey Cas,” he replies. “I got your car all fixed up for you.”

“I appreciate it, it has been difficult finding my way around,” he responds.

“Your wife doesn’t have a car?”

“My wife?” Dean pointedly looks down at Castiel’s hand and Castiel raises it up, tipping his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows together. “I’m not married.”

“Oh, I...oh.”

Dean doesn’t know what else to say to that, so he rubs the back of his neck and stutters slightly. “Your engine should be running smoothly. I fixed it all up for you, uh- if there’s any problems you can give me a call.”

“Thank you very much. Do you read often?” he asks. The first sentence flows so smoothly into the next that it takes a second for the fact that he was asked a question at all to settle in.

“Uh- what do you mean?”

“There were books sitting by a bag on the desk, a pile of them. The bag wasn’t very feminine, not that I’m trying to push gender stereotypes, but the only female I saw isn’t even here today and I would presume Mr. Singer isn’t reading Vonnegut, but I certainly could be wrong.”

“Wow- uh...Sherlock Holmes,” Dean replies with a laugh. “I read from time to time, I try to when I can. Don’t go telling Sam, though, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Sam?” Castiel questions.

“My brother, he’s a snobby little bookworm, studying off at Stanford.”

“That’s a great facility.”

“Guess so…” Dean replies. “So, your car?”

“Yes, of course. Actually, I was wondering if you could do something else for me.”

Dean smiles and he swears his eyes, his body, his goddamn fucking _heart_ all smile too (he sounds too much like a chick flick and he kinda wants to light himself on fire for it).

Simple truth is, though, that good things are rarely even true so he answers with a bit of trepidation. “Of course, what can I do for you?”

“I should have mentioned this earlier, but my air conditioning hasn’t been running properly. Is it possible-”

“I can check it out,” he responds, walking straight into the trap set before him.

Simple truth says Dean Winchester is plain fucking _stupid_.

* * *

“You’re pining,” Bobby states.

“Am not,” Dean responds, grunting casually and looking away as quickly as possible from Cas’s car. He slides underneath the stupid, piece of shit Honda he’s currently (supposed to be) working on so he doesn’t have to see Bobby’s face.

“Just ask him on a date when he comes to pick up his car and, for Christ’s sake, stop delaying the repairs on his car ‘cause you’re too chicken shit to do anything.”

“This is workplace harassment,” Dean mutters in response.

“No,” Jo chimes in from some unseen location, “Bobby’s right. You suck.’

“I never said he sucks.”

“But he sure wishes he was,” Jo comments with a lewd laugh and Dean doesn’t have to see them to know the smile on Jo’s face and the eyeroll Bobby responded with.

“You both seem to forget this is a work place…you should go fix something or...something,” Dean interrupts.

“So eloquent…” Jo mumbles, but Dean chooses to ignore her and work on the car.

* * *

“He better be as hot as you say.”

“Gabriel, shut u- Hello Dean,” Castiel speaks, his eyes growing slightly wider.

“Hey Cas,” Dean responds, a soft smile sent in his direction.

“Ooo, Cas,” Gabriel mutters underneath his breath, but Cas shoots him a look and pretends as if it didn’t happen.

“So, would you like to finally get your car back?”

“Very much so,” Castiel responds, following Dean to the parking lot in the back.

“Castiel doesn’t really like driving with his older brother. He thinks I’m cramping his style.”

“By that he really means ‘Castiel doesn’t want to drive with his brother because he’s tired of crass comments and discussions on his sex life.”

“You forgot the words ‘lack of’ before sex life.”

Dean can’t help letting out a small chuckle. Gabriel and Castiel remind him so much of him and Sam, and it makes Dean ache for his baby brother.

“Your car is running just fine now,” Dean speaks, breaking up the moment and saving Castiel. Dean tries to ignore that Cas makes him want to forget every single simple truth he has even concocted. A hope flares inside of him with Castiel, a hope that makes him self-conscious but also the kind of hopeful a simple truth would shove down and tell you to ignore.

“Good, uh- Great, I mean…”

“He wants to ask you out but he doesn’t know how.”

“Gabriel,” he warns.

“I have a meeting with some…people,” he says with the kind of smile that makes him look like the cat who ate the canary. “I’ll just leave you two crazy kids alone.”

“Smooth,” Dean laughs. Castiel looks absolutely mortified and it makes Dean laugh even more.

“What Gabriel said...he wasn’t lying, I know that-”

Dean decides then and there to just fuck the simple truths and shut Castiel up the way he has wanted to since the first time he laid eyes on his beautiful blue eyes and stupid looking coat and low voice that sends chills down his spine. He grabs his lapels and pull him close and puts his lips to his.

Castiel responds in kind, and Dean is pleasantly surprised to feel him grab his face and let out a small mewl of approval.

“This is a business! Keep it PG,” Bobby yells, and Dean pulls back but is not at all happy to do so.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Dean sighs, surprised by the breathiness he finds in his voice.

“I was going to ask that.”

“You can ask it next time.” Dean smirks, and Castiel can’t help but smile in response.

Dean tries not to ignore the simple truths, tries to be realistic, but he realizes there’s nothing realistic about Castiel. He decides he should just create a new one.

Castiel fucking _rocks_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great, so sorry about that. I wrote this in response to a free fanfiction tumblr post I created and the number of Destiel reblogs I got.


End file.
